High School DxD: A New Age
by kaneous
Summary: This story follow's our main character my OC John Aono. it all begain when John was killed by Raynare. this story shows you the thrilling adventures of John as he rises through they ranks of Demon hood. read as John try's to live up to his prophecy. this story shows includes laughs, romance, action, and adventure along with some lemon's (or alot but that's the readers choice).
1. Chapter 0: Main Character Bio (john)

Chapter 0: Main Character Bio

**Authors note: This will be my first story that I have uploaded (although it's not the first time I wrote something like this( Note: I will be uploading those after this)), so please review and tell me what you think and feel free to tell me any problems or ideas you have, But I will count this as chapter 0. Let us start chapter 0 of the Resurrection story arc.**

**Background:** John's (john is the main protagonist in the story and replacement of Issei) parents were of mixed blood. His mother (Athena Olympian) came from a powerful and wealthy families while his father (Issei Aono) was a member/ next head of one of the 72 pillars (but was passed to his younger brother because of his relationship to john's mother). Athena was an angel (on her mother's side)/ Fallen angel (on her father's side) hybrid and such was taught that mixing the race's was okay, but not wanting a child to go through what she had to endure swore that see would never have kids (Spoiler she broke it). Issei (not the same as the canon Issei but instead since I'm replacing him I thought I should put him in here somehow (**Note: before you complain that the last name isn't the same I have my reason for it**)) was a Devil/Human ( a devil on his mother's side and a human on his father's side) hybrid.

John's parents married in secret in hopes that this union would maybe bring peace later. John's parents used there large bank account's to buy a small island. On this island off the coast off japan john's parents built a large castle and a small port city. To protect the island the parents hired a small army of lower Angels, Demons, fallen Angels, humans (and many other things) (that Where funded by the income from the city).

A year after john was born an Athena gave birth to twin daughters (Artemis and Persephone (Athena gave them their first names while they took the last name Aono)). After the girls were born John would spend the next 5 years with his family (John is now six years old), during those years john and his sister would go through intense training from their parents.

On the fifth year the family would go on a Christmas vacation on the main land. They left a week before and planed on returning on Christmas day, but it was not to be. On the seventh day they would be attacked by a horde of "stray" devils. Athena and Issei would give john two twin swords called sub-zero and scorpion. They would tell him to run, hide and protect his sister's while they stayed behind to buy him time (they bound their souls to the swords while handing john the swords). Their sacrifice allowed their kids to survive.

After nearly decimating (it doesn't mean destroy but to take away ten percent) the horde they would be overrun. After an hour of hiding John left to try to find his parents, but He only found there corpse's . After crying over their bodies he heard the screams of his sisters. Quickly running to the source of the shouts he found a demon in the process of eating his sisters. He quickly killed the demon and then comforting the sisters now under his care.

John would take care of his sister on the streets of Tokyo for the next four years (he's now 10 years old), until one eventful day. John was one day stealing a special dinner to commutate the anniversary of his parent's death/ John's birthday, but while he was heading back his sisters were attacked. John was unaware of this so he had no idea they were in trouble, so he just calmly walked back. Fortunately the girls were saved Rias Gremory who after talking to the small family decided to take them in.

They would spend the next year with the Gremory's (he's now 11 years old) (in which John and Rias would become best friends and the Aono family would become an important part of the Gremory family.), until after a failed assassination (on Rias older brother) attempt said good bye to everyone (except Rias) and explained why he was leaving them. After that he would by a large house in (using the money in his and his parent's bank accounts (which he only learned about recently)) in Tokyo.

While in Tokyo he would train himself and the girls. John also paid for their education in private schools (which where coed so he could go there and watch out for them). They would spend the next 4 years there (john's now 15 years old); until as exchange students they would live in Canada for a year. After that year John and the girls would buy a house in a small town called Kuoh to attend the prestigious Kuoh Academy. John at age 16 would be a second year student and his sisters at age 15 would be first year students.

**Immediate Family:** Mother (Athena), Father (Issei) (Both are dead but are living dormant in Scorpion and Sub-Zero), Artemis (sister), and Persephone (sister).

**Defining Traits:** John's a tactical prodigy; he's a genius, he's untrusting of strangers (because of his time on the streets), he's loyal to his friend and family to a fault, he's extremely protective, he's merciless and efficient (when in combat), he's sarcastic and like's to make little

Jokes using that sarcasm, he likes to lone wolf everything (thus he's a loner), he's quite and likes to spend his time and reading, to most he comes off a little cold, he's a little bit of an asshole (can you blame him), for the most part he's appears emotionless and serious.

**Skills:** Extremely intelligent and resourceful, an expert marks men, a decent swords man, a master blacksmith, a good unarmed fighter, a brilliant tactician, can speak French, English, and Japanese (his angel blood is still dormant so he can't use the gift of tongues) , a great cook, a superb tailor, is good at cleaning and playing guitar.

**Appearance:** a little below average height and weight, has short and flat black hair, he has white skin, he is muscular (but not to muck so), he wears glasses, blue jeans, and short sleeve shirts.

**Abilities:** **Blood Modes**: Dragon knight mode (Boosted gears balance breaker), Harbinger mode, Judgment mode, Hell Bringer mode, and Hybrid mode. **Sacred Gears**: **Religious might**: located on left arm. Allows user to summon items made of light like sword, shields, bow and arrows, but this puts a huge strain on the body. Balance breaker: allows the user to summon more powerful items for longer puts more stain on the body. **Boosted Gear: **you know what it does. **Oracles Eye: **(located in right eye) allow the user to show fortunate or terrifying possibility's to of the future the target depending on the users wish's. Balance Breaker: allows the user to see all possibilities at the cost of being temporarily blind depending on how far he chooses to see. He can also use Evil Pieces, Brave Saints, and Fallen Caste (he will create it and helps improve Evil Piece system to follow his Fallen Caste system). He will also gain more sacred gears (or abilities) as he goes on (so why don't you give me suggestions).

**Likes:** reading, playing video games, Pizza, Mountain Dew, learning, writing, warm temperatures, loyalty, friends, family, swords, guns, battlefield tactic, dogs, helping and taking care of others history, and biology.

**Dislikes:** winter, Christmas/his birthday, betrayal, those how hold themselves over others, those that use people as tools, sports, dishonesty, murderers, stray devils, those how pick on the weak, the stupid, cats, and the Canadian "eh" stereotype.

**Harem:** (John's) Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia, Irina Shido, Rossweisse, Ravel Phoenix, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Bennia, Aika Kiriyu, Kiyome Abe, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Serafall Leviathan, Mira, Coriana Andrealphus, Seekvaira Agares, Le Fay Pendragon, Kuroka Toujou, Katerea Leviathan, Jeanne, Kunou, Yasaka, Elmenhilde Galnstein, Valerie Tepes, Ophis, Gabriel ,and maybe his sisters (if you want that ( I have uploaded a poll for that (you can also make suggestions for harem members at any time in the series (just don't spam me okay)))). You can also suggest people from other amines as well.

"**Harem":** (Saji's) Momo Hanakai, Ruruko Nimura, Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka (still can't compete even if he's a rival).

Note: kiba will be starting a relationship with Karlamine.


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of A New Age

**High School DxD: A New Age**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a new age**

**I would like to thank you for reading my first chapter/story and just so you know this story will be rated M so don't go reporting it if you don't like it. I don't own high school DxD. I only own the oracle's eye,** **Religious might, and my OC's. So without further a due let's start this. The first chapter of the Resurrection story arc.**

**[Beep Beep Be- CRASH]**

John's alarm clock blared before promptly being smashed by the restless boy. He quickly sat up and stared stretching his muscles. After doing that he rubbed his tired eyes. He then proceeded to walk off his Grand King Bed while trying not to wake its other occupant, but unfortunately for him it was for naught.

**[Woof]** john looked back just in time to see his sleeping companion launched herself at him.

"**Ahhhh" **john yelled as he was tackled to the ground.

**[Lick lick]** "Ow down girl down" he commanded his large dog. After a couple more licks she finally complied with her masters' command. When she backed up he looked in her face. What he saw would send must people to the hills. She was a giant of a dog. She weighed about 150 pounds. She was about a meter tall and was about a meter and a half long. She also looked like a large wolf complete with large fangs (basically a Dire Wolf). But, john was no normal man and he knew that she is just a big marshmallow.

Giving the dog (?) a quick rub on the head and scratch on her weak spot behind the ear "What am I going to do to with you Kia?" he questioned her playfully.

Getting up he walked to his/ the master bedroom private bathroom door. As he opened the door he was almost blinded by the white light that reflected off the checkerboard (white and black) floor and porcelain. As he walked into the room that is so clean it would make any Drill Sargent eat his words (and his lunch) he looked at the mirror.

"I look like shit." he thought as he got a good look at himself. His hair was all over the place and thanks to Kia some of it had droll dripping off his hair spikes. He also had sickly pale skin and restless brown eyes.

"It was probably that dream that did this to me." He thought as he remembered that weird dream. Most of it was still blurry but he could still remember some of it. It started by showing him a yellow clock with a misty background, black letters and hands, and an eerie blue light emanating from the centre. Then it showed him his old childhood friend Rias but then it showed her growing up. He remembered him and his sisters having fun with a girl that had black long hair, brownish red eyes, big breast, and in general a very cute face and body. He remembered having sex with that very same girl and later it showed the same girl except pregnant. Then finally it showed him bleeding out while a human shaped silhouette with black wings flew off. "I have to stop my midnight snacking." he thought to himself.

Deciding that was enough thinking about the dream he splashed water in his face. He then quickly wet and patted down his hair to its usual hair flat self. This also had the added benefit of waking him up. He then haste fully brushed his teeth and grabbed his glasses. He then walked out of the bathroom. He then proceeded to traverse through the cold carpet to his dresser. Getting dressed he took his time to stretching his still somewhat stiff muscles. Finally satisfied he got dressed in his school uniform and his glasses (which he only needed them to correct his near sightedness. (But at least if he had to wear them they made his look more intelligent.)).

Walking over to the door that leads to the Black Granite tiled hallway he made the mistake of opening the door. Seeing an opening Kia ran faster than hell taking him out at the feet causing him to do a backwards backflip in true anime fashion. Yelling down the hall angrily he called out **"Kia! You couldn't have given me a moment to move out of the way!"** to which she replied with a sad whimper.

Sighing as he got up he looked down the seemingly perpetual hallway with about ten large oak doors (with larger rooms behind them) he saw a state of the art world class kitchen. Walking across the hall he saw his sister's room. While almost all of the rest of the doors where normal brown oak doors there where the special painted few. His door had a picture of a golden crown that was embedded with a large Tanzanite in the middle followed on both sides by smaller and smaller gems. It was followed by Garnets, Amethyst, Aquamarines, Diamonds, Emeralds, Pearls, Rubies, Peridots, Sapphires, Opals, Topaz's, and to finish the cycle there would be two small Tanzanite's at the ends. It also had a purple flame background.

His sisters (they preferred that they share a room) door couldn't be more different form his. There's had a thick green forest in the middle. On the left side of the door it showed a group of Greek huntresses hunting down a surrounded bear. While on the right side it showed a group of Greek farmers working in an infinite field of wheat with a castle on a seaside cliff in the background.

**[Whimper whine]** Kia cried out by the back door.

"**I'm coming!"** he called back leaving the girls room alone as he walked down the long hallway.

After letting her outside he went back to the brand new checker board granite titled kitchen. He then started to prepare Pancakes and Bacon knowing that the smell would wake them. While he waited for the food to be done he decided to have a bowl of cereal.

**-Five minutes later-**

After john finished his bowl he grabbed a fan and pointed it towards the hall (so the smell of bacon would travel easier) "They should be here right about …now." He thought as if on cue the girls' door opened. He watched them come out. They were only wearing long shirts and panties (Artemis wore a red shirt and panties while Persephone wore green) which drew attention to their c cup breast and their long slender legs (despite them still growing because of them still being 15 years old). Their face's where very pretty as well they had crystal clear sky blue eyes, brilliant light brown hair, and a sets of full lips (there identical twins). John sighed because he knew that he was going to have to beat other boys of with a stick (like always). Walking back down the hall way he asked to the girls to let back in Kia which they agreed to.

When he reached his room he back to his dresser. Opening the top drawer he swept his "newest" victim/ smashed alarm clock into a drawer of his previous "victims". He then closed the top drawer and opened the second one. This next one was full of alarm clocks. Taking one of those alarm clocks he put it on the same spot he out all of his Victims. Then after closing that drawer he bent down and at the bottom he opened a secret panel. This panel held a small locked steel jewellery box. Opening the box with the key that he always had on him, the insides of the box held a velvet bottom and sides and it contained two solid gold heart pendants. John picked up the pendants/ his most valuable treasures (by that I mean in sentimental value not monetary) and put them around his neck.

After putting the box and the panel back to their spots (minus the pendants) he walked back down the hall in the opposite direction he eventually made it to the end and to the armory which was next to the blacksmiths. Entering it he walked to the end to where there was a display case.

Opening the case he pulled out twin Katana he spared a glance at them. They were the pride of his collection. They were given to him by his parents before their deaths. They both had inscriptions on them. Scorpion had the inscription on the right side in Japanese. Scorpion had "the burning spirit of the living" inscribed on it. The guard of the sword looked like two scorpion pincers intertwined in the shape of a circle. On the end of the handle where it would usually be flat there was a curved blade that pointed in the opposite direction of the rest of the sword.

The other sword Sub-Zero had inscribed on the left "the cold truths of the dead". The guard was square with three spikes on the left and right side and a spike blade on the end of the handle.

Putting his swords in their Scabbards he strapped them to his back. He then walked down the long hallway to the kitchen where he was almost mauled (again) by Kia. Giving both the girls a fatherly kiss on the cheek to which they blushed before telling him to get lost, he then made his way to the front door. Grabbing the large backpack by the door he slipped his swords into it.

"**I'm going now! Make sure to get to school on time!"** he called to the girls on the other side of the mansion the n closed the door before hearing there answer.

**-Mean while-**

"**I'm going now! Make sure you get to school on time!"** the girls (that were still in sleep wear) heard him but before they could respond they heard the door slam behind him. Both girls looked to each other before the look at the clock that read 7:00 AM. They both looked again at each other again before saying the same thing.

"Is he crazy? School doesn't start for an hour."

"It's scary how much we think alike." Both stated with a surprised face "well great mind's think alike." They said with a happy face.

**-Mean while-**

Raynare had a bored expression as she watched the black rectangular mansion that her target lived in. see went through a lot of trouble to get close to her target. She acquired the house next to his, enrolled in the same school as him and changed her classes so that she shared most of his classes with him. As she started to remember how she was able to do all that, but was pulled out of her recollection by her target leaving his home. Changing into her human form she named Yuma Amano she casually chased after him.

**(John's point of view)**

As john was walking he saw someone come out and lock the door of the house next to his. When see turned around he was astonished (although he didn't show it). She looked exactly like the girl from his dream earlier. He acted casual as she walked up to him. Taking a look at her uniform he again was surprised, she was wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform.

"A little early to be heading to school don't you think?" he said coolly.

To say Raynare was surprised would be an understatement. She was surprised that he was able to check her out without her noticing, but she played it off using her shy persona.

"A-a-aren't you a little early- yourself?" she said in a nervous tone. " touché." was his simple reply.

"Seeing as were neighbors and schoolmate I guess I should introduce myself. I'm John Aono second year student at Kuoh Academy and you are…?" he stated

Raynare was calm on the inside but on the outside she was nervous "I-I-I'm Yuma Amano…I'm also a second year student."

"Then let's hope we have some classes together." He said with no emotion in his voice but with a small smile that made him look very handsome and would take most peoples breaths away (including hers).

Raynare was impressed "he didn't act very excited like most people would at this news and he's very good looking." she thought. "Maybe he will get laid before I kill him." she added as an afterthought with a mental maniacal laugh.

They would spend the next 20 minutes talking while walking to school which only improved her image of him.

**-Twenty minutes later-**

After about 40 minutes (from their houses' to school) they finally made it to the school gates. "J...J…John do you mind if I accompany you around school" Raynare tried to ask but before she could finish they were interrupted.

"**John"** Persephone cried out as she jumped on his back and swung her arms around his neck, which annoyed Raynare to no end. As john tried to get the beauty off him Raynare thought with an irritated voice "great my jobs going to be harder if I have to deal with competition." then to make matters worse for her see a twin sister walk beside her which filed Raynare head with thoughts of threesomes.

"Who's this?" Artemis asked her brother. This caused Persephone to shift her focus from John to Raynare which allowed him to throw her off.

"Yeah, who is this?" Persephone asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"I guess introductions are in order. Artemis, Persephone this is our neighbor and school mate Yuma Amano. Yuma this is my sisters Artemis and Persephone." John said with pride in his eyes but his face betrayed no emotion as he introduced them as his sister with a brilliant smile (for reasons beyond her this made Raynare jealous)."Sorry you were saying something before my sisters interrupted?" john asked Raynare who replied with "yes. Would you mind if I…a...accompany…you?"

"If you want but it might be boring." He answered plainly.

"Don't worry it's your…presence that makes it… pleasurable" she stated as she reveled in her success to brake his shell which was sown by a strong blush, but from his sisters she got a death glare that would make many people piss their pants.

**-Ten minutes later (ten form the bell) -**

The small group of four where checking out booths for clubs by the old school house which they showed little interest in, but there where the few that caught their eyes. They all separated to see try and join the clubs they saw. John was looking for a good club until he came upon two that he really liked, theses where the Kendo Club and the Fencing Club. He walked up to the Kendo Club first. When he reached the booth he took a good look at the two pretty girls that had scowls on their face from the lack of students applying. John decided to interrupt their scowling by coughing which succeed temporarily.

"What do you want?" they asked with a scowls on their faces to which he replied with "I would like to join your club" in a polite voice.

"Get lost we won't accept weak boys into our club!" One of them (Murayama) said with an intimidating face (which didn't affect him) while the other was surprised (Katase).

"Are you implying that I'm weak? If so I think I will need to change your mind!" he said with a voice full of challenge but a neutral expression on his face.

"Are you challenging me?" Murayama she asked. "NNNoooo! Why I would never dream of it." He shot back his voice full of sarcasm.

"Maybe we can settle this after school with a real match." He tried to get out but was interrupted by Murayama yelling "That's it!"

Murayama lunged herself at him with her sword in position for an overhead strike. "While almost everyone was fearful for the boy (including Katase) but he just stood there. Everyone around him thought he was a goner but he surprised everyone. When the strike was about to connect he deflected the sword to the right with his forearm. He then side-stepped her body as her sword slid across his forearm. When she landed behind him with her back to him he took the opportunity that presented itself. He slammed his elbow into the back of her neck knocking her out. Everyone's jaws hit the flour at how easily he took care of one of the best students in the Kendo club. Casually walking over to the Kendo Club Booth without sparing Murayama a glance he simply said "I would like to join you club" he said before flashing a smile (good ways to make an impression). Katase was too stunned to say anything so she just handed him the sigh up sheet. He then walked over to the Fencing Club Booth and stated "I would also like to join your club." To which the girl handed him the sigh up sheet.

John then began to look for his sisters but was surprised by what he came upon was an unpleasant surprised him for him. He saw a group of guys that made a dense circle thinking that guys where surrounding his sisters (again) he then proceeded to unless an menacing aura that dispelled the majority of the guys in his way before a lot of guys (with a death wish in his opinion) blocked his path.

**-Meanwhile-**

The twins had just finished joining their clubs of choice (Artemis had chosen the Archery Club while Persephone chose Floral Club) decided to try and find there brother but before they could even start they were interrupted by the Perverted Duo. Matsuda and Motohama seeing some attractive girls they have never seen before tried to see if there were approachable and to try and get in there pants. Persephone being the more innocent and friendly of the two let them approach her and even talked to them (which was a dream come true for them) while Artemis Gave them a terrifying look that was full of killing intent. Other boys stated gathering around the beauties after seeing how friendly Persephone is, but it was a lost cause since she was giving Matsuda and Motohama her full attention. Soon the two girls where swarmed.

**-Meanwhile-**

Artemis was still giving everyone death glares which left the majority of the guys (those without balls in her opinion) gravitating towards Persephone, who for the most part was oblivious to this and just talked to her two newest friends (Matsuda and Motohama). This continued until they stared to hear the screams of the crowd. This drew both of them out of they were doing and look. What they saw was John breaking a guy's arm that got in his way. Artemis just rolled her eyes at her brothers over protectiveness while Persephone stopped paying attention to her friends and ran over to her brother and gave him her usual jump hugs.

This hug made a lot of the guys jealous and put into their heads that she most likes bad boys. With this idea in mind many of the boys turned on John to get rid of the competition and look badass. As John started to beat the living shit of the guys, Persephone (who went back towards her sister) and Artemis blushed

"Holy shit He's phenomenal!" Matsuda exclaimed in amazement and fear of john's exceptional fighting skills.

"Sorry he's always been like that" Artemis apologized as she blushed (she did that whenever the conversation turned to her brother).

"**AAAAAAHHHHH"** a boy let out a bone chilling scream as John broke his arm. After dealing with the last guy he walked to the small group that consisted of john's sisters, Matsuda, and Motohama (who somehow avoided being killed). Once he got there he was introduced to Persephone's friends while Matsuda and Motohama were seeing their life flash before their eyes as they shivered and looked at john with terrified eyes. "John these are my friends Matsuda and Motohama." Persephone told her brother while hoping for his approval. Looking at the two with a stare that made the two unfortunate boys feel like their souls were draining form their bodies.

"Tell me what you want from a relationship with my sisters" he demanded from them but the boys were too afraid to answer.

"Oh well it's not like I can choose Persephone's friends. But…" he stated before giving the two a looked that if looks could kill it would.

"If you hurt her in any way I will rip you a new ass hole got it?!" he asked/threatened the boys how could only reply with a "yes sir."

While this was happening there were three sets of wide eye's watching them.

**-From Rias point of view-**

Rias had a look on her face that showed her many different conflicting emotions.

"Do you know who that is?" Rias asked her best friend.

"I don't know, Maybe he's new." Akeno Himejima Answered.

"What's the problem? Do you know him?" Akeno asked the concern for her friend evident in her voice.

"No it's nothing I thought he was someone that I use to know" answered to put her Akeno at ease. But in truth she was very confused. "If that is him then he's going to school, and if he's going to this school then maybe I can repair our relationship" she thought to herself. Even though she turned out alright she really missed her old friend and first childhood love and she needed to put his abandoning her behind her (it left her with a lasting mark).

**-From Raynare's view point-**

"Wow he is protective" she thought to herself finding that she liked this side of him as well. Deciding that she had enough of spying on him decide to join the little group. She walked right next to him. "W…we should go before the bell rings" Raynare said with a nervous voice. "We should hang out with this guy. He seems to attract all the pretty girls" Matsuda and Motohama thought as their lust overrode their caution. They were overjoyed that their dreams as harem kings might become true just by hanging out with this guy.

**[RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG]** the school bell ringed.

As the small group started to leave Raynare felt eye's burrowing into her back she stopped and looked around. She found the eyes of Rias staring angrily at her.

"Yuma are you coming?" john asked as he kept walking across the field. "I'm coming." Raynare called back as she shot Rias her most menacing face and smile before turning around and running after john.

"Great more competition." she thought as she tried to suppress a sigh.

**-Rias's view point -**

"OH No you're not completing your goal fallen angel." Rias thought before heading for the school building with her head full of concern for her old friend. Later that night Rias's' dreams would be full of childhood memories that centered on John.

**-After school-**

John walked home with Raynare/Yuma as he thought about his day. The school day was rather bland and uneventful which bored John. He spent most of the day sleeping and in general blowing the minds of all those around him (including his teachers) with his intelligence. He was pulled out of his thoughts as ran ahead of him on the bridge and turned around and looked at him with a fake blush.

"John do…do you have a girlfriend?" she suddenly asked out of the blue

"No." John answered as he stopped and looked at her

"Would…you like me to be your…girlfriend?" Raynare asked knowing what the answer would be, but was surprised as he answered with a "No thanks".

**Authors note: please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to pull punches. Also you can make suggestions about who to add to his harem (they can be from different Anime's). Also you can make suggestion about powers, abilities, and sacred gears. I would also like you to tell me if you want john's sister in the harem, also thought I should tell you that you should think of every chapter as a prototype until the follow up chapter is uploaded. So until next time goodbye from your sincerely Kaneous.**

**Next time: Chapter 2: Seeds of the future.**


End file.
